There is a continuing need and desire to produce lifting instruments which can lift heavy loads without placing undue physical strain on the person doing the lifting. This is particulary true of shoveling snow where many times elderly folk do the shoveling and place undue strain on their back as well as their heart. The shovel of this invention is designed to allow the user to shovel the snow without placing undue strain on the back or the heart.
The problem presented in shoveling snow is the raising of the snow to dump it. The snow has to be raised to about waist level. That is what puts a strain on the back. Once the snow is gotten to about waist level, it is relatively easy to sling the snow to one side for disposal.